wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Gage Mimithe
Name: Gage Mimithe Race: Lycan Age: 27 Gender: Male Occupation: Currently none. Birthplace: Omaha, Nebraska Current Location: Rochester, NY Family Relations: Live in Omaha, Nebraska. Weapon: keeps a modern bow and set of arrows (mostly for display in his room) Other Items Owned: ancient tomahawk passed down through generations. BACKGROUND Personality: A proud Native American, he values friendship and honor above most. He believes in strength in unity and once one gains his friendship, which is somewhat easy to attain, it is hard to break. He would much rather help a friend in need than abandon them, even if it seemed a hopeless cause. He was raised properly as any generic parent might say. Taught to mind his manners and say only nice things. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." His parents had tried to stick the ancient traditions with him and he had only held on to stuff he was interested in like believing that nature was a living breathing force all on her own. His parents are old and wise, of course they have always said that they were once young and foolish. They have let Gage grow on his own while occasionally pointing out his errors so that he might fix them on his own. They believe that in order for one to fully mature, they must learn to fix their own mistakes and see their own wrong doings. So the older Gage got, the less they guided him but always showed support. It was the age of 17, when they finally believed him to be a man and had cast him out to live his own life. This was done out of love, of course. They also haven't stressed him too much on the religious part but the way they mentored him it was like they were always implying that. Stuff like respect nature and finding your soul have always been a part of their teachings. With that experience, Gage had always been aware and conscious of what his actions might implicate. He picks his words with care and his actions even more carefully. He is not entirely battle hungry, but like any other Lycan, a feeling of a battle coming on brings excitement to his eyes and adrenaline coursing through his veins. However, the eagerness for battle will only come if it is deemed neccessary to fight. Should a more peaceful means of settling an issue or conflict be present, he would try for that cause. He is more carefree than serious most times but when the time to be serious comes around, don't expect him to be a liability. He does enjoy good company however he picks his company carefully. He draws away from violent people and is attracted to more peaceful people. He is also good natured, meaning that he believes in doing the beneficial thing. Example would be to sugar coat the truth. Detailed History: He has never been rich and never does he intend to be. Perfectly content to be part of a middle working class, money isn't as important as having a comfortable life surrounded by good friends. At age 22. while going on a spiritual hike through the Canadian forest, he was encountered by a stray Lycan half in control of itself. The Lycan had attacked him viciously and if not for the attack occuring during a full moon, his life would have ended quickly. The Lycan had bit him savagely on the shoulder and within a couple minutes he had began to grow into the first stage Lycan where he was able to fight off the Lycan. As his first transformation, Gage had lost control to his primal fury and had accidentally killed the Lycan. He buried it deep in the ground for no one to find. Telling no one of the encounter afterwards for fear of being killed or captured for scientific reasons, he had no idea werewolves were real besides the old stories the elders used to tell to scare the kids from running off alone in the forest back then. However, he wanted to seek some help for his newly attained "gifts". He didn't want to accidentally kill anyone ever again. So every full moon he would retreat back to the forest in hopes that he would not encounter any humans while going through his awkward stage. Though being a werewolf for five years he has never truly learned how to control it and has only learned to self morph recently, before that he only changed during the full moon. He had luckily met another Lycan, more in control, who had led him to Arai who had agreed to train Gage to help better control his new traits. Fears: Though independent and a firm believer of honor, he is greatly demoralized when cornered in battle alone and is much more likely to turn and flee than fight. He fears hospitals, laboratories and other science based buildings. A nature man at heart, man made chemicals and medical instruments scare him. He fears being called upon to make big decisions and is much more a follower than a leader. Strengths: When fighting with at least one other fellow Lycan, he doubles the offensive while keeping a clear conscience for his parter(s) saftey. He appears to be more agile than natural in battle and can see most attacks before they are executed. His sense of smell is considered to be one of the most keen within the clan and can use it to hunt prey miles away. Vampire, werewolf, or just plain food. Weaknesses: Being much more agile than the rest, it comes at a price, a few well placed blows could take him out cold. Due to his sensitive smell, food can be a big distraction to him. Especially barbeque. Depending on his hunger, he might rush straight into a trap for some delicious spare ribs. Once one gains his trust, they keep it. This is not always a good thing and he tends to be a bit naive, once again making him easy to deceive. Likes: Food. Food. Food. Also likes to have company. The only time he really enjoys being alone is when he is out running through a forest, the Great Plains or even climbing the Appalachian mountains. All while either in his wolf form or human. It gives him time to ponder the meaning of existence and it's a great peace time. Thus, the war between vampires and Lycans mean little to him but will fight if obligated to. Dislikes: Senseless murder, anyone who commits senseless murder will find a hard time getting on his good side. Scientist, believes they disrupt the natural order of things. Violence unless neccessary. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: He has light brown skin with jet black hair which he spikes up when he can or else it's just messy, sticking in all directions. Has an oval shape face with a short stub nose. His eyes are dark brown. Considered handsome among his peers. When in wolf form, he has light brown fur just like his skin with a white underbelly. His eyes are strikingly similar to his human form and is said that anyone who looks into his eyes are able to recognize him immediately. This is however, only when he is in true wolf form. While in two legged mix human-wolf form, his fur has a tint of grey and his white underbelly is also solid gray. But his eyes remain unchanged. Clothing: Casual wear. ex. jeans, shirt, hooded sweater, etc. Build: 5'11 with a slight muscular build. Marks/Scars: Bears a scar of his first bite wound that had changed him on his shoulder. Only seen in human form. Posts involved in Alone(Part Three) Alone(Part Two) Alone Old Soldier Realizations Category:Characters Category:Lycans